The present disclosure relates to a laser module, and more particularly, to a laser module modulating a laser light at high speed.
Recently, as demands on voice, data, and broadcasting convergence services have been increased, a wavelength division multiplexing-passive optical network (WDM-PON), an optical transmission network providing services for high-capacity communication, and development of a light source for the WDM-PON become important. The WDM-PON requires a tunable wavelength laser module, which is used to tune wavelengths of channels having a predetermined wavelength interval, tune wavelengths of each channel finely, and provide a high-speed modulation.